


Bern, Swizterland

by mattaretto



Series: Cross Country [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: You and Steve and decide to start travelling together.





	Bern, Swizterland

You traveled up the west coast of Italy and into Switzerland. You found yourself in Bern wearing a large jacket and a blanket wrapped around you as you walked. You held hot chocolate close to your body to keep warm, looking around for public washing machines so you could wash the clothes in your bag. 

You were on your last pair of clean clothes and desperately needed to wash your clothes. After three more blocks of walking, you found a place and entered. You found an open washer and began to put in your clothes, putting in the detergent and closing the top. You fed the machine money and started it. 

You refused to leave your stuff, so you sat against the wall, laptop in your lap and plugged into the wall, backpack propped on the wall beside you. Every so often the door would open to which you would look up and offer the stranger a smile. One man walked in and you immediately recognized the red flannel. 

“Hey, weißer Junge! You stalkin’ me or something?” A few of the other people snickered at the nickname you had for the tall man. He looked around, smiling and shaking his head when he saw you, you spoke before he did, “This is what, the fifteenth time we’ve ended up in the same town?” You asked, watching as he moved to a washer so he could wash his clothes. 

“Yea, something like that.” He chuckled, starting to put his clothes in the washer. He started the machine and walked over to you, “Can I join you?” You gestured to the floor beside you and he sat down, pulling a sketchbook from his bag.  

Several hours later you guys had finished your laundry and re-packed your bags. You walked with him to the exit, stuffing your hands into your pockets. 

“What city you trying to get to next?” He asked, looking around and you shrugged. 

“I don’t know, probably Geneva, then I’ll travel down to Nice and along the coast to Marseille. Right now I just wanna go to the Bern Rose Garden.”

“I was gonna go there next, too. Maybe we should just travel together.”

“Okay, but only if you can keep up.”

“I’ll be able to keep up, question is will you be able to?” He asked, his lips curling up into a slight grin. You turned to face him, smiling. 

“Oh, that’s how it is?” 

“That’s how it is.” 


End file.
